


Ties

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choking, Denied orgasm, Dry Orgasm, Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Juggey - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, RageHappy, Ryvin, Smut, choking fetish, juggey wedding, tie play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Michael and Lindsay's wedding, and Gavin couldn't be happier for them, but Ryan looks damn good in a suit and when the gent suggests they find somewhere more private, he'd be damned if he denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the Juggey wedding, I've written smut between two other people happening at their wedding because I'm a piece of shit ayyy.

"I am going to get so bloody wasted." Gavin teased as he watched Michael adjust his tie, the older man rolling his eyes; they both knew the Brit was likely going to drink quite a bit, but he wouldn't go over the edge as he promised.  
  
"Same." Ray blurted, causing the others to snicker. "Seriously though, that cake looked delicious."  
  
"Ray no. What would the fans say?" Michael put on a face of mock-horror.  
  
"Fuck the fans. Cake is fantastic." He squirmed in his chair, uncomfortable in the black suit hugging his body. "Let's hope this doesn't go on for ages. I'm already fucking starving."  
  
"I'm literally going to give the longest fucking speech now, just because of that." Michael winked at Gavin jokingly and they followed the groom out of the small room, the eldest's brother joining them.   
  
"You ready for this?" Gavin looked him in the eyes, noting the nervous excitement in his chocolate irises.  
  
"Ready." He nodded harder than necessary, disturbing his short curls. "No backsies." He cracked a grin before opening the doors and making his way down the aisle. Lindsay wasn't there yet, of course, but many of the guests were and the small group of men were met with reassuring smiles throughout the crowd. Ray took his seat next to Tina but the others continued up until they stood at the altar, Michael immediately beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet in anticipation.  
  
Gavin's eyes flitted over the crowd, occasionally acknowledging a friend and checking out what everyone was wearing. His gaze stopped suddenly on the older man sitting by his lonesome, looking rather bored yet incredibly graceful in his suit as he waited. Ryan's eyes met Gavin's and he smirked, making the Brit's heart stop. His throat suddenly felt too tight and a giddy feeling spread through him because  _holy shit_  did Ryan look good in a suit. A million dirty thoughts ran through Gavin's mind all at once and his face flushed.   
  
He felt embarrassed, really, and reminded himself firmly that Ryan was just a friend; a smart, funny, witty, sexy... stunning... beautiful... Wait, stop. Gavin shook his head once, his brow furrowing as he mentally reprimanded himself for such thoughts. He averted his gaze to see Michael looking back at him with the most smug grin, and he scowled.  
  
"Hey..." Michael leaned in, whispering. "Guess who I placed you to sit by later." His pupils flitted to Ryan knowingly and Gavin spluttered.  
  
"I... um!" He sighed in defeat, giving Michael a thankful look. "You're my boi."  
  
"My boi." Michael winked once again before a soft music began playing and he straightened, looking to the opening door. The flower girl entered first, looking sweet and angelic in her small dress as she tossed flower petals onto the floor. There were "aww"'s throughout the pews and she waved graciously at her proud father. Bridesmaids followed in her wake, all in their matching dresses, and lined up opposite of the groomsmen.  
  
Then, as the music rose, she came. Lindsay, so incredibly beautiful in her flowing dress, holding a bouquet, became visible, striding towards them with purpose and smiling so wide her cheeks dimpled. She locked eyes with Michael and a half-sob/half-laugh escaped her, tears already streaming down her face. She took Michael's hand in her own, absolutely shining with joy, and even Michael's eyes began to look wet.  
  
"There's still time for you to run." Michael jested and Lindsay giggled.  
  
"You wish you were that lucky, asshole."  
  
"Oh, I'm definitely lucky."  
  
-  
  
When had so many people been at the wedding? Gavin was trying to find his table, but holy shit there were dozens of guests in his way, laughing and chatting and sharing congratulations. He glanced down at his number again, making sure he was on the right track, and looked around to check his surroundings.  
  
"Over here!" A muffled yell caught his attention and he ducked under a couple he could only assume were related to the couple in some way to see Geoff sitting at a table, accompanied by his wife. He took the chair beside him, expressing his relief that he'd finally found them.  
  
"Of course you'd get lost at the reception, Gavin." A deep voice spoke beside him and he started slightly, turning to face Ryan. His sleek blue-and-black striped tie hung over his white, button-up shirt, suit jacket removed and laid over the chair. His eyes were incredibly blue, even in the dim light, and Gavin inhaled sharply.  
  
"Oh, you know me. I'm a mong with these sort of things." He laughed nervously, voice much higher than it should be.  
  
"There you go using made-up words again." Ryan practically purred, and Gavin was ninety percent certain his mind blipped out for a solid five seconds.  
  
"I... Um, they're not.." He tried to form words, but Ryan was closer now and wow it was unfair that he was so attractive. He vaguely heard the song change and Ryan stood, extending a cuffed hand to him.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Gavin?" He asked, eyebrow quirking up in the way only he could make it.  
  
"Yes!" The younger man blurted with little thought, blushing when he heard Geoff burst into laughter behind him. "Uh, I mean, sure. I'd like that." He placed his fingertips lightly into Ryan's palm and the gent solidified the grip, pulling Gavin to his feet and leading him through the thinning crowd.   
  
Many of the guests were on the dance floor, swaying to the slow music, and Gavin smiled warmly when he saw Lindsay and Michael in the fray. He realized they'd stopped walking and Ryan was now looking at him expectantly, still holding his hand.  
  
"Oh! Right." Gavin twitched, unsure of where to place his hands, but Ryan only grinned as his arms wrapped around to hold the Brit's waist.   
  
The lad followed suit, his own fingers snaking around Ryan's neck, resting just below the nape were soft hairs tickled at his heated skin.  
  
"You look very nice tonight." Ryan remarked as they began to rock back and forth; Gavin was reminded strongly of his prom night.  
  
"Thanks, Ryan. You look... Well, you look bloody amazing." He admitted and a smirk touched the other's pink lips.  
  
"Oh?" He questioned, and it sounded so incredibly inviting and... had their faces always been that close? Perhaps the glass of wine Gavin had earlier was getting to him because his mind suddenly felt very fuzzy.  
  
"Y-yes." Gavin's voice was barely above a whisper and his throat certainly wasn't cooperating with him.  
  
"Y'know, I'd go on the verge of saying that you look... delicious." Ryan muttered, bumping Gavin closer to him and brushing their chests together. The Brit swallowed hard, a shiver running through him. He leaned into Ryan's warmth and flushed when their groins touched. Based on Ryan's sudden smirk, the older man definitely noticed the hardening flesh there. His eyes narrowed, lips grazing over Gavin's ear as he murmured into it. "Good enough to eat."  
  
"Bloody Hell, Ryan. This is absolute torture." He whimpered as Ryan twirled him as if nothing had happened. He pulled Gavin back to him, even closer this time, and grinned.  
  
"Well then perhaps we should go somewhere more private." He suggested and Gavin nodded furiously. "Good."  His fingers teased at Gavin's narrow sides and the Brit bit back a whine.  
  
"That way." He pointed to a nearby hall before rushing back to the table and ridding himself of his suit jacket, revealing the black vest underneath. He brushed off Geoff's questioning look at his hastiness. "I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom." He blurted, jogging lightly in the direction he pointed out earlier. Ryan had already disappeared, and he assumed the older man had done the same.  
  
It was much darker in the abandoned wing, and Gavin soon found himself stumbling through the halls, frowning at the eerie feeling. "Ryan?" He hissed, becoming slightly nervous when there was no reply. Perhaps he'd misunderstood the older man? No, that didn't make sense. Maybe it was a joke? God, he hoped not.   
  
Before any insecurities could surface, a door creaked open beside him. He jumped, squeaking a curse.   
  
"Gavin?" Ryan's sandy-blond hair poked out and Gavin's shoulders relaxed.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Ryan. You nearly gave me a damn heart attack!" He whisper-yelled and Ryan's throaty chuckle followed. He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him into the small room; upon further inspection and a quick scan, Gavin realized they were in a storage closet of sorts. Ryan propped himself against a box, tie loose around his neck.  
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hi." Gavin breathed back, waving awkwardly at him; he suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.  
  
"C'mere, Gav." The pet name coming from the gent's mouth coaxed him forward and Ryan's arms once again found their way around Gavin's slender hips. Except this time, He continued to pull the lad forward until their lips connected in a sweet, heated contact. Ryan's lips were just as soft as they looked and Gavin relished in it, sighing happily when the older man's tongue flicked out to tease his mouth open; the Brit complied and Ryan delved forward, their tongues meeting to swirl lazily around one another. Ryan's hands moved lower to cup Gavin's ass and the kiss become heavier, a soft moan escaping the younger as Ryan took his lower lip between his teeth, biting down on it and pulling gently.  
  
"Fuck." Gavin gasped as Ryan rutted forward, the thin fabric of their suit pants giving an all-too-sweet friction against their hardening lengths.  
  
"Shh." Ryan whispered as fingers wrapped around Gavin's tie and gave it a firm tug. It tightened around his thin neck, constricting his breathing slightly, and he was surprised by how much it turned him on. He mewled quietly, his jerking forward, and Ryan cocked an eyebrow at the reaction. "Interesting." He mused quietly. "Let's just..." He turned Gavin around and bent him over a box in one swift motion.  
  
"Holy-" Gavin's squeal of surprise turned into a moan as Ryan mouthed at his neck, his chest pressed against the younger's back as his hand reached around to unbutton Gavin's pants.   
  
"If you want me to stop, just tell me." The older man mumbled between nips and Gavin only nodded, his ass trying hard to squirm back against Ryan's crotch.  
  
The gent yanked down Gavin's pants easily before handling his own, the black fabric pooling at his feet. Their erections tented against underwear and Ryan didn't hesitate to rub the flesh against Gavin's lower back, grunting quietly.  
  
"Ryan, please!" Gavin whined loudly and felt fingers hook around his lips. He sucked them without thinking, coating them with his saliva and making over-exaggerated slurping sounds that Ryan was definitely enjoying. When they were thoroughly lubricated, Gavin felt his boxer-briefs be slipped down and a pressure at his entrance. The digit slid in slowly, wriggling around to Gavin's comfort, and the Brit strained to take in more. Ryan's finger moved in and out at an agonizingly leisurely pace and Gavin voiced his annoyance through quiet whines.  
  
"Quiet, my pet." Ryan purred, his free hand wrapping around Gavin's tie and yanking. A choke escaped the Brit and he humped the box he was pressed flush against, in desperate need of friction. "Someone lacks patience. We'll have to fix that." He added another finger, scissoring Gavin's hole as the lad squeaked his pleasure, begging for Ryan to pull harder, go deeper. The gent obliged as he hooked his fingers and added a third, searching until a broken gasp told him he'd found the bundle of nerves he'd been searching for. He attacked it mercilessly, sucking marks of claim into Gavin's shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna... I..." Gavin moaned and Ryan stopped his actions all at once, leaving the other to cry his indignation.  
  
"Not yet." Ryan demanded, unhooking the tie from around his neck. He nudged Gavin's legs apart with his foot, admiring the sight that was spread in front of him before he slid the tie around Gavin's cock, stopping at the base to tighten it. "Does that hurt?" He asked, securing it, and smirked when Gavin shook his head hard.  
  
"N-no. Feels bloody good. Damn cruel though." His voice cracked as Ryan tugged on the tie gently, making his erection bob and sending the bead of precum that had formed at his slit dripping down his length.  
  
"I'm a cruel king, Gavin." Ryan hummed and Gavin could've melted at the tone of his voice. Ryan noticed this, as he noticed everything, and his smirk became more predatory. "Does my sibilation enthrall you, pet?" His voice was sultry and dark and Gavin moaned at the mere sound of it and all the promise it held.  
  
"Yes! God, yes, Ryan, I want you to fuck me so badly!" He groaned and Ryan's grip on him tightened as his arousal grew almost unbearable.  
  
"I mean, I did happen to bring proper lubrication." Ryan muttered and Gavin craned his neck to look back at him, grinning.  
  
"Ryan, were you expecting this?" He asked, enjoying the sly yet embarrassed look that crossed the older man's face.  
  
"Not this exactly, but I'll admit I had my hopes that I'd be bringing home a Brit tonight." He smiled and Gavin bit his lower lip. "Just let me..." He bent down to rifle through his pants, coming back up victorious with a small bottle clasped between his fingers. "You sure."  
  
"James Ryan Haywood, do you think I'd be bent bare-arse over a box in a cramped closet if I wasn't damn bloody sure?" Gavin complained and Ryan yanked on the tie around his neck, effectively cutting the lad's words off in a strangled moan.  
  
"Then get ready." Gavin planted his feet onto the ground when Ryan spoke, feeling the now-slick length rub against his loosened hole. The gent pushed in slowly with shallow, gentle thrusts and paused to allow Gavin time to adjust once he was completely in. "Now?"  
  
"Now, you damn idi-AH!" He moaned as Ryan snapped his hips forward, picking up a quick and not-too-easy pace as his free hand fisted fingers into Gavin's golden-brown hair, the other still applying a steady pressure against the younger's throat with the fabric.  
  
"Fuck, Gavin. We really should've... done this earlier." Ryan grunted, slamming into him harder with each passing moment. Gavin's arms scrambled for purchase to leverage him down and he found it as he held onto either side of the storage box, having nothing else he could do as he was fucked into it. He thought of removing his shirt for a moment but he honestly had no time for the buttons and zero coordination abilities anyways. He was becoming lightheaded with the lack of air and it honestly only made it a thousand times better as Ryan's length filled him.  
  
"P-plea... the tie... cum...!" Gavin's words were short and incomplete, but Ryan understood.  
  
"Oh no. The tie stays on." Gavin whimpered at that, his dick begging for release and his whole body shaking with need. He could finally wait no longer and the orgasm ripped through him, making him cry out, but stopped short at the restraint. He came without really cumming, and it was an odd sensation of overwhelming pleasure and a bit of pain that only added to it. His muscles tightened around Ryan's own erection and sent him over the edge as well, his hot seed spurting into Gavin's ass with each slowing and uneven thrust; he bit Gavin's shoulder as he came, only making the Brit moan louder.  
  
"Holy shit. What was that?" Ryan questioned, resting his forehead against Gavin's shoulder blade.  
  
"Please! Please, fucking please! Ryan!" Gavin rutted against the box, his voice pleading. "I have to... I need... Please!"  
  
"I wonder if that could happen again." Ryan slid out, hissing as his quickly-shrinking skin left the heat of Gavin, and took a moment to enjoy the liquid slowly dripping from Gavin's ass before addressing the Brit himself.  
  
"Please, Ryan, please!" Gavin begged, and Ryan flipped Gavin around to wrap fingers around the hot flesh, pumping his cock. "The bind!"  
  
"One moment, my pet." Ryan answered and Gavin kissed him, a needy, incredibly sloppy contact that made the gent fight back a moan.   
  
Gavin's body tensed as another orgasm tore into him, once again halted, and he nearly screamed his need for hedonism. "Ryan!" He gasped, fingers digging into the older man's skin as his hips thrust into the air.  
  
"Beautiful." The older man muttered before loosening the tie finally and kneeling to take the lad into his mouth. Gavin bucked into the wet heat with abandon, moaning his relief when he finally came down Ryan's waiting throat. He shuddered, knees weak as Ryan rose and kissed him chastely.  
  
"You're evil." Gavin drawled, blinking lazily, and the gent playfully tugged on the tie still around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't hear you complaining."  
  
"Nuthin' to complain about."  
  
"I'm thinking that you come home with me tonight." Ryan whispered, and Gavin nodded happily.  
  
"Been waiting for you to ask for ages." He retorted, accepting the gentle kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Good. Wait here while I get something to clean you up." He swatted at Gavin's ass playfully before pulling up his pants and slipping out of the closet, leaving a content Brit behind.  
  
-  
  
"Where the fuck have you been? You missed the cake ceremony or whatever, asshole!" Michael scowled at his best friend, quietly noting the disheveled state of his hair and the glazed look in his hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh, y'know, I just got a little... tied up." He smirked to himself at his cleverness, but Michael only rolled his eyes. "Sorry, boi."   
  
The groom suddenly grinned, watching as Ryan chatted idly with Geoff from a distance. He looked back at Gavin, mischief in his eyes. "It's fine. As long as you don't explain how you and Ryan switched ties."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
